LA VILLA ANIMAL
by kitsune oyamaneko
Summary: Se ha descubierto una nueva villa y nuestros ninjas son mandados a reconocerla que pasara un extraño secreto se cierne sobre la villa leedla porfiiiii


Hola este es mi primer fic porfi no seáis muy crueles (aunque si es una critica constructiva ...la cosa cambia, esta claro).Bueno vamos con el fic; pero lo primero es lo primero.

Naruto no es mío es de grandioso, fabuloso, estufefactoso (perdón ya asta me invento palabras ) Masashi Kishimoto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**1º Una importante misión**

El grupo nº 7 de konoha fue llamado al despacho de tsunade, cada uno por su lado iba llegando con las caras típicas de uno que se despierta a una hora no muy recomendable .

Sakura-chan! Buenos diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiass !-grito Naruto

Calla naruto que suenas peor que mi despertador -dijo sakura con unas ojeras igualables a las de gaara

Perdona sakurita pero estoy emocionadísimo ,de que crees que tratará la misión, eh?-dijo naruto

No lo sé; pero espero que sea importante, si no va correr mas sangre que en puerto hurraco (puerto hurraco para le que no lo sepa fue un pueblo en el que fueron asesinados casi todos los habitantes, aunque solo había 14 habitantes xp) (inner: a quien se le ocurre despertarme a esta hora graoooooooooarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!)-dijo sakura que sus ojos habían pasado de tener solo ojeras a tener llamas (imaginaos la estampa)

En ese momento apareció Sasuke que aunque intentara disimularlo tenía la cara de sueño mas impresionante del mundo (ejem..después de la mía)

Vaaaaaaaaya Sasuke que estuviste haciendo anoche? que traes esa cara-dijo naruto con cara de zorrito malicioso (uaghhh a que es monísimo)

Ahí le debió de pinchar a Sasuke porque después de salirle una gran venota, exploto (no literalmente mal pensados )

Bakaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si es por tu culpa!-dijo explotando Sasuke

Flash back

Después de terminar uno de los entrenamientos sorpresa de kakashi sasuke se dirigía maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba hacía su casa; pero alguien le seguía

Quien anda ahí -dijo sasuke con el sistema nervioso simpático activado (que, para darle algo de intelectual al fic ) (soy patética ,coro de voces: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!)

Soy naruto -dijo una voz

Que haces baka - dijo sasuke enfadado

Es que quería hacerte una pregunta-dijo naruto

Baka! Bueno, si me lo preguntas a mi es que es importante... dime - (que buen amigo eh?)

Veras ...

Si? - dijo Sasuke ya desesperándose

Porque suena siempre el teléfono justo cuando te estas duchando?-dijo naruto con toda la seriedad del mundo

Un matojo típico del oeste atravesó la calle...

Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Esa era la preguntaaaaaaaa?- dijo Sasuke montado en cólera

Si -dijo naruto secamente

Me voy

Espera piénsalo

Olvídame

Amargo -dijo naruto por lo vagini

Cuando sasuke llego a casa se fue directo a la ducha y... Justo cuando esta en la gloria debajo de los chorros de agua cuando había casi olvidado todos sus problemas ...

RINNNNNNNNNG , - sonó el teléfono

Sasuke salio de su mini paraíso se golpeo la cabeza

Mierda -dijo

le callo el champú en la cara

ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHG!- grito

Se enrollo en la cortina, la rompió

Maldita cortina- protesto

Corrió todo lo que pudo, bajo las escaleras, salto la mesa, salto las sillas

Ya esta ya lo tengo enseguida estará en mis manos -dijo sasuke

Y...dejo de sonar

Sasuke hizo una triunfal caída delante del teléfono al puro, y maravilloso estilo anime

Sasuke derrotado por el teléfono se dirigió a su cama con solo una frase en su mente:

_Naruto tenia razón,... Voy a tener pesadillas- _pensó desanimado

Fin del flash back

Ahhhhhhhhh!-dijo triunfal naruto

Por fin te acuerdas baka- dijo sasuke

Así que te hice pensar eh? -dijo con una sonrisa enorme

Pero justo cuando sasuke iba a hacer un gracioso comentario fue interrumpido por kakashi (lo mas raro de todo es que hubiera llegado...solo media hora tarde)

Sakuke, Sakura, Naruto buenos días que bueno que llegasteis - dijo feliz kakashi

Sasuke ayer te llamé y por lo visto no estabas - dijo kakashi

Así que fuiste tuuuuuuuuuuuu!-dijo Sasuke tirandose al cuello de su maestro

Socorro, súper ñ!-dijo casi ahogándose (que pinta aquí súper ñ )

Después de que sasuke dejara de echar espuma por lo boca, y soltara a su maestro, apareció tsunade

Buenos días grupo nº 7, os he llamado para deciros la misión que os quiero encomendar, NARUTO DEJA DE CHUPAR ESE CUENCO ES SOLO UNA FIGURA ¡NO ES RAMEN DE VERDAD! - dijo tsunade a viva voz

Perdón -dijo naruto metiendo la lengua en la boca

Bueno, la misión... Se trata de que vayáis a la villa animal -dijo tsunade

Villa animal?- dijeron los cuatro al unísono

Si, villa animal -dijo tsunade

Eso existe? - dijo Sakura de lo mas intrigada

Aja, es una nueva villa, que no es ofensiva y desea hacer un tratado de paz con las demás villas. A invitado a sus representantes a pasar unos días en su villa - dijo tsunade

No eres tu la representante de nuestra villa ? -dijo sasuke con seriedad

Si, pero tengo unos pequeños asuntos que necesitan de mi atención - dijo tsunade ya abriendo la puerta para irse- partiréis mañana mismo espero que no dejéis mal a la villa delante de la siokage

p- pero-dijo el grupo

Bueno adiós que os vaya bien - dijo tsunade cerrando la puerta

Bueno chicos os espero mañana en la puerta, traeros todo lo necesario para la misión- dijo kakashi desapareciendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A la mañana siguiente, los pajaritos cantan las nubes se levantan etc. Una mañana en la que lo mejor que se podría hacer seria descansar o salir a dar un paseo con los amigos. Tres personas aguardaban a su maestro en las puertas de konoha.

Mierda no se porque nos cita siempre tan temprano si siempre llega dos horas mas tarde- decía Sakura con un tremendo bostezo

Que razón tienes Sakurita -decía adormilado Naruto

No tenemos mas remedio, imagínate que algún día le da por llegar temprano- digo pasota Sasuke (vamos en su aptitud habitual XD)

Ahhhhhhhh! -suspiraron los tres la vez

En ese momento apareció kakashi con una cara de lo mas triste.

Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiii! Llegas tarde!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto

Chicos tengo una mala noticia- dijo kakashi casi en sollozos

Que ocurre sensei- dijo compasiva Sakura

Mnnnnn?- dijo Sasuke volviendo de sus pensamientos

Os preguntareis que hacia Naruto pues... Se había ido tras una ardillita que pasaba por el lugar. Bueno olvidémonos de Naruto y sigamos con kakashi

Veréis chicos resulta, snif, snif..-sollozo kakashi

Si?- dijo Sakura

La misión va a ser en tiendas de campaña -dijo kakshi rompiendo a llorar

Eeehehehehe -.-11111 -balbuceo Sakura "_tenia que esperármelo de este sensei"_

Y eso que tiene de malo ya hemos estado en tiendas de campaña otras veces- dijo Sasuke intentando salvar la situación

Es que esta semana salía el nº especial del come come paradise-dijo kakashi llorando amargamente

Y por que no te lo compras cuando llegues - dijo Naruto que acababa de dejar a la pobre ardillita

Tienes razón!- dijo kakashi dejando de llorar

Bueno vámonos que ya es hora -dijo kakashi con voz feliz

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-le animo Naruto

"_No tienen remedio ,creo que un día de estos me quedare igual que ellos" -_pensó Sakura

(Quizás Sakura tenga razón ya que dicen que se pega todo menos la hermosura XD)

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia la misión. con una alegre sonrisa en los labios (excepto Sasuke, claro y... Kakashi porque no se le ve la cara aunque suponemos que sonríe)

Kakashi...

Dime Naruto ¿qué quieres?

Veras ... quería preguntarte que clase de villa es la que vamos a visitar-dijo Naruto

Pues si te soy sincero no estoy muy seguro, lo único que se que es una villa especializada en las técnicas animales -dijo kakashi rascándose la barbilla

Yo he estado investigando, pero lo único que he descubierto es que la siokage desciende del antiguo clan animal de la que es la heredera, no se sabe muy bien que ocurrió con el clan; pero hay ciertos rumores que dicen hubo una serie de asesinatos dentro de la familia-dijo Sakura sacando su bloc de notas.

Mmmmmmmmm? No se -comento Sasuke.

Bueno esta anocheciendo que tal si acampamos-dio kakashi dejando su mochila en el suelo

En esa noche todos durmieron tranquilamente pero había alguien que no dormía. Era Sasuke que estaba mirando el cielo. En ese momento Sakura se despertó al notar un aire frío.

Mmmmmm, que frío...Sasuke ...que haces ? Porque no duermes?- dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos.

Shhhhhh! No despiertes a los demás -dijo Sasuke tapándole la boca a Sakura.

Que ocurre Sasuke- kun-dijo Sakura bajando la voz

Veras recuerdas lo que dijo kakashi, sobre las técnicas animales

Si, dime que pasa

Veras no me acuerdo muy bien; pero cuando yo era niño mi padre me hablo de las técnicas animales, me dijo que nuestra familia en los principios era especialista en estas técnicas.

Lo dices en serio?-dijo Sakura de lo mas intrigada

Tu crees que tendrá algo que ver con la siokage

No se, puede ser - dijo Naruto apareciendo tras ellos

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritaron Sasuke y Sakura del susto

Naruto!- grito Sakura soltándole un puñetazo en plena cara

Pero Sakura- chan, que e hecho ahora-dijo Naruto frotándose el chichón.

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir - dijo Sasuke metiéndose en su saco de dormir.

Si, tienes razón Sasuke-kun -dijo Sakura

Si-dijo Naruto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno asta aquí, puede que sea poco pero la vagancia no desaparece de la noche a la mañana. Espero que no seáis muy críticos con migo.

Me gustaría que me escribierais muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos reviews (posiblemente un sueño imposible).

Aunque sea para decirme que me dedique al parchís ( aunque el parchís se me da peor )

Bueno ya me despido Kitsune òyamaneco O


End file.
